


Hit Me Baby One More Rhyme!

by Moonlark



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Almost any kind of poetry you can think of, Bad Poetry, Comic Poetry, Multi, Poetry, Sad Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlark/pseuds/Moonlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems (good, bad, messed up, disturbing, and/or silly) from across the league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Baby One More Rhyme!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nealer attempts to write a poem about Paulie.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Paulie is handsome,

And I am too.

 

Roses are red,

So's Paulie's hair...

How did I end up

With someone so fair?

 

Roses are red,

But their stems are thorny,

Thinking about Paulie

Makes me kinda horny!

 

Roses are red,

Unless they are white,

Paulie's calling me to bed...

;) Goodnight!

          —Nealer


End file.
